Meagforce: Big Mistakes
by cupcakes4561
Summary: Emma Goodall has made mistakes in the past, but not as big as this one. How will this affect her, and more importantly, how will this affect the people she loves?
1. Studying for the Wrong Test

Emma was in the bathroom throwing up, again. Her father made breakfast and the smell of eggs and bacon together made her want to vomit her guts out.

"Emma, are you OK?"

Emma got up and washed her face and mouth. "Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."

"OK. Well I'm leaving for work now, bye."

"See you later." She waited until she heard the garage door closing when she got her jacket and purse. As she was heading out, she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "I'm probably going to need this." She walked out and made her way to the nearest Walgreens.

-Big Mistakes-

Emma finally arrived at Walgreens and entered the store. She wandered around until she found the pregnancy test area. She didn't know what kind to get, so she grabbed the one that had the least on the shelf. She walked up to the cashier and placed it onto the counter. The cashier gave a disapproving look. "$14.80" Emma gave her a 20. "Keep the change." She grabbed the box and went into the bathroom. She went ahead and did all the things the box said and waited for the results. Emma prayed a negative sign would come up. She couldn't be pregnant, she wouldn't be able to handle it. And worse, how was she supposed to tell - _beep, beep._ Her timer went off. It's been 3 minutes. She took a deep breath and looked.

_Positive_

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. She was pregnant. She was carrying a human being inside her. Her eyes started to water and she left the bathroom.

As she was heading out the door, she heard the cashier say, "It's sad how stupid some teenagers could be. Just use a condom for god sakes." Emma knew she was right, she was stupid that night. She should have never gone to his house. They were just studying that night, or was supposed to. Wine coolers were involved and then one thing led to another. She was on birth control, so they didn't use a condom. That obviously didn't work out.

Emma made her way to her house and walked up into her room. After she locked it, she burst into tears. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't tell her father, at least not yet. He'd kick her out of the house. What were her friends and her teachers going to think of her. And worse, what was she supposed to do about her ranger duties? She couldn't exactly go into battle with a baby in her stomach. Emma couldn't do this. She wasn't ready to become a mother at this age. She had her whole life ahead of her. Now all of that is over, all to one big mistake. Emma got into bed hoping that this was all a dream and that she would wake up soon. More tears started to fall and then she felt her self slowly falling asleep.

-Big Mistakes-

Emma woke up that morning wondering if it was all a dream. She looked around the room and saw that everything looked the same. She was convinced that it was only just a dream until she saw the empty water bottle in her purse. That made it clear to her that it wasn't a dream. She was pregnant, she was really pregnant. Emma Elizabeth Goodall was pregnant.

She went into the bathroom to start getting ready. As she was brushing her teeth, she wondered if she was showing. It would only be a few weeks, but she was still curious. She lifted up her shirt and sighed a breath of relief. She wasn't showing at all. She continued her morning routine and finally finished.

She walked downstairs and avoided the kitchen, with fear that she might smell something that'll make her vomit again. She successfully made it into the garage without the urge to throw up. She threw on her helmet, put her headphones in, and made her way to school.

-Big Mistakes-

Gia was at her locker waiting for Emma, who was 10 minutes late. They were supposed to meet up with the guys that morning to do last minute studying for their Biology test. "Ugh, where is she?"

Jake gave her a reassuring look," Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. She probably just went to the woods and lost track of time."

"I hope so." Gia sighed.

"Hey look, there she is." Noah pointed to the door and Emma came in with a sick look on her face.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Gia rushed over to help her with her books.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sick."

"You should have stayed home, you could have made up the test another day." Troy told her. He put a hand on her back. "Did you eat breakfast today?"

"No, I wasn't that hungry."

"Here, have my baloney sandwich." Jake took it out from his bag and handed it to Emma.

"Get that thing away from me! Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." Emma held her mouth and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Nice going Jake. Ugh, Emma!" Gia ran after Emma into the girl's bathroom.

"What? It's only baloney." Jake shrugged then took a bite out of it.

-Big Mistakes-

Emma finished vomiting when she heard Gia's voice. "Emma?"

"Gia," She flushed the toilet then came out of the stall," Sorry, it's just the smell of that thing was disgustiing."

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately. Is everything OK."

"Yes." Gia raised an eyebrow at her. "OK, no it isn't. Everything's messed up Gia and I don't know what to do." Emma started to cry. Gia pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"It'll be OK, whatever it is." Emma pulled out from the hug.

"No, Gia. You don't understand. It won't be OK! I made a huge mistake and I can't fix it."

"What are you talking about?"

Emma looked down, "I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**How do you think Gia's going to react? Who's the father? And most importantly, do you like baloney sandwiches? I hate them haha. Oh and by the way, I know morning sickness isn't the only symptom of pregnancy. I haven't exactly gotten pregnant before so I don't really have experience. I just feel like morning sickness is really common so I used that for this chapter. Please review because the feedback would be amazing!**

**~Cupcakes4561**


	2. Who's the Father?

_"I-I'm pregnant"_

Gia's mouth fell open. Her best friend was, _pregnant._ "You -you're pregnant?" Emma nodded slowly. Gia was beyond pissed. How could Emma be so stupid? How could she let herself become pregnant? And more importantly, who was the asshole who did this to her? "Before I do something stupid, who's the baby daddy?"

Emma took a deep breath, "It's- It's..."

"Come on, Emma. Spit it out." Gia raised her eyebrow at her when she realized Emma wouldn't say who. "Is it... Troy?"

Emma looked up and nodded, "Yes, yes he is. Oh god Gia, what am I going to do. He doesn't even know!"

"Look, I know you don't want to do this but you need to tell him. It's better if he finds out now than finding out in a couple months." Gia started to tear up at the thought of Emma in a couple months. By then, Emma would be showing and everyone will find out.

"How am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh hey Troy, guess what. I'm pregnant with your child?'" Emma sighed. "I think we should get back to the guys, they're probably wondering what's taking us so long."

The girls walked out and saw the guys waiting for them. "Hey, are you alright?" Jake asked Emma.

"Honestly, not really. I think I'm going to go home."

"Well, we hope you feel better." Noah gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. Oh and Gia, call me later tonight."

"Okay, I will. Bye Em." Gia and the others picked up their stuff and made their way to the library.

"Oh wait, Troy. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Emma pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry." Emma pulled away and turned to the door.

"Wait, Emma? Sorry for what?" Troy called after her but she had already left the building. Troy stood there confused about what she was talking about.

"Hey, can you move please? Some of us are trying to get to class." Troy snapped out of his trance and realized that the first bell had already rung. He moved out of the way and went to his first class. He still couldn't figure out what Emma was talking about. He shrugged and sat down next to Noah and Jake. "Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Emma?"

Jake shrugged, "No idea, dude. She's been acting weird lately."

"Ask Gia. She'll probably know."

"OK, I'll try that. Thanks Noah."

Mr. Burley got up and started to hand the test out, "Okay class, clear your desks for the test today."

-Big Mistakes-

After class ended, Troy hurried to catch up with Gia. "Gia, what's wrong with Emma?"

Gia turned from her locker, "Troy, it's not my place to tell you. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Gia, please. She told me she was sorry but I don't know what she's talking about."

Gia grabbed her books and closed her locker,"You'll find out when she wants you to. Just, please, don't force her into telling you."

"I would never do that."

"OK, just making sure. See you later." Gia walked passed him into the crowd of students.

"Did you find out?" He turned around and saw Jake leaning against the lockers.

"No. Man, what could be wrong with her?"

"Well, let's hope she's not pregnant," Jake said, chuckling. He looked at Troy's face and saw that he wasn't laughing with him. "She's not pregnant, right?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Troy, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Um, actually... Jake!" Jake disappeared in a purple light in front of him. "Gosei? What are you-" Troy got cut off as he disappeared in a red flash.

-Big Mistakes-

The five rangers fell to the ground in the command center. "Ugh, Tensou. You could have at least put some padding down. You know we don't teleport enough to land on our feet." Jake rubbed his sore butt as he and the others got up.

"Rangers, I have sensed a monster attack in the city."

"OK, Gosei. Let's go guys!" Troy and the rangers started to leave command center when Tensou rolled in front of them.

"Rangers! You can't go yet! Well, Emma can't."

"Why not?" Noah asked.

"Because she's, what do humans call this?"

"With child," Gosei told the rangers," Emma's pregnant."

The rangers, except Emma and Gia, all had shocked faces. Troy slowly walked over to where Emma was standing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma looked up to him with a pleading face, "I wanted to, but I didn't know how to. I only found out yesterday."

"So I had to find out from Gosei? Emma, you should have told me!"

Noah pulled him back, "Back off, Troy. She probably hasn't even told who ever the father is, yet."

"Well, she just did." With that Troy stormed out of the command center.

Gia put her hand on Emma's back, "Look we have to go, but we'll cool him down before we come back." She pulled her into a hug then left with Jake and Noah.

"Pink Ranger, here's a chair for you. I want to do some tests to see if the baby is alright." Tensou pushed some buttons on the computer and a chair came out. Emma sat down and immediately started to sob. What was she supposed to do? Not only was she pregnant, but Troy was pissed at her. She hoped she could fix things soon, because she did not want to do this alone.

* * *

**Oooh Troy finally found out! Is he going to be involved or is he just going to leave Emma in the dirt?(I hope not) Oh and should I do fun facts at the end of each chapter? I kind of want to make this part a little more interesting :) Tell me what you think in the reviews :)**

**~Cupcakes4561**


End file.
